


Chaos and Calm

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One-Shot, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), happy family time, it's the little moments, its so wholesome, the happy ending we all like to read every once in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: B'Elanna comes home at the end of a long day and remembers what she's gained.





	Chaos and Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperately trying to work on some of my WIPs but of course all I wanted to do was write something fluffy and cute, which I don't think I've ever actually done before? So enjoy! I adore Tom/B'Elanna because I just want them to be happy in the end :D

When B’Elanna got home that evening, the first things she noticed was the _chaos_ that had enveloped her living room.

Pillow were on the floor, a glass of water was precariously close to falling off the coffee table, and somehow Miral’s stuffed targ was on top of the television set. She definitely wasn’t tall enough to put it there by herself. Which only left one possibility: Tom was home early.

Carefully stepping over what looked suspiciously like her toddler’s favourite blue shoes, B’Elanna moved towards the kitchen, listening carefully for any sign of her mischievous husband and his tiny partner in crime. She fully expected them to come barreling out of the little hallway to the bedrooms, so she peeked around the corner, but there was no sign of them.

Slightly perplexed, B’Elanna tried to remember is she was forgetting something, maybe a dinner with Tom’s parents? A playdate? A doctor’s appointment? But there was _definitely_ nothing on the agenda, it was just another quiet Tuesday night.

Feeling the first tremors of panic creeping over her body, B’Elanna moved quickly into the back room of the house, searching the kitchen, dining room, and finally the little office Tom had set up for holoprogramming, but there was still no sign of them. She grabbed the handheld communication unit, ready to call Owen for some help, when a slight movement outside the kitchen window made her pause.

There, laying on the grass, just underneath the big oak tree, was Tom and Miral. They looked fast asleep, with Miral laying on her dad’s chest, his arms wrapped snuggly around her little body. B’Elanna felt her heart melt at the sight of them.

She would have been content to watch them for hours, but it was 1800 hours, and Miral was already going to be a terror to get to bed, having taken a nap so late in the day. She made her way into the garden quietly, sitting down beside them.

“Tom?” She whispered.

He mumbled quietly, bringing a hand up to rub his eye, “hello there, what time is it?”

“Almost time for dinner. How long have you two been out here?”

“I got off early, just after 1500, so I picked Miri up from daycare.”

B’Elanna smiled gently, laying a hand on their daughter’s back, “I’m sure she loved that.”

“Oh yeah, she was practically jumping out of her boots when she saw me.”

She looked down at them, her husband and her daughter. It was moments like these she loved. The little moments with the family she never imagined she would be lucky enough to experience, let alone come home to every night.

“You know, we should go on a little vacation, before our lives spin out of control.”

He looked up at her, a grin ghosting his features. “Could you get the time off?”

“I’ll find a way.” She tucked a piece of hair behind Miral’s ear, “even if we just stay on planet, we could go camping or something.”

“I can’t wait.”

Miral stirred slightly, reaching out a hand to grasp towards her mother.

B’Elanna took her little hand, once again in awe of the little person they had made.

“Do you think it will always be like this?”

“Like what?”

“Calm…happy.”

“Well I can guarantee it won’t be calm in five minutes when this one is awake and running around like a lunatic, but it will always be happy.”

“Even with the new baby?”

He leaned close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I guarantee, I love you and our children far too much to ever being unhappy with you.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
